Finding After
by suena
Summary: War raged leaving him dead and her forever marked. Life had to go on and so did she, until the dead come back to life.


**Finding After **

The young woman smiled as she clocked into work, it was 10 at night and most of the residence were fast asleep in their beds, some sat in their rockers watching TV, some read books by lamp light.

"Hey Eli!" Her co-worker smiled waving, "Ready for another night?" She asked, her brown hair was pulled in a standard bun, and aging brown eyes twinkled, something Eli had complimented the older woman on as soon as they met.

"Hey Raina, and yeah I actually got in some sleep today so I'm ready!" Grabbing the thermometer from the RN on shift she held it up, "You want to fill ice cups, and I take vitals?" She asked splitting up their nightly routine checks.

"Yeah, sounds good, I will take B hall tonight, you can have A." She said giving Eli the smaller of the floors.

"K, see you in a bit."

"See you!"

Eli walked around the nurses center and took the vitals cart, on it was a chart, a blood pressure cuff and thermometer. Wheeling it down to the very last door, she knocked and begun her rounds.

Halfway through she made it to one of her favorite patients, Ino Yamanaka read the door. A feisty little old woman with a soft smile and huge caring blue eyes. She had begun displaying the beginnings of Alzheimer's and was scheduled for a Dr.'s appointment that next morning. She'd told Eli she was a good hard worker and that she liked her and even though her job description told her not to get too attached, she was.

Knocking at the door she turned the handle and wheeled the cart into the large room switching on the woman's small bedside lamp and saying in a soft voice, "Good evening, Miss Yamanaka I'm just gonna take your vitals!"

She picked up the cuff from the cart and stopped. She walked toward the bed and took a closer look at the woman. Her long white hair was splayed over the pillow, thick lashes rested on her pale cheeks and her chest was still.

Quickly hitting the emergency call button she grabbed the woman's wrist and felt for a pulse.

None.

The RN walked in then, "What is i-," She took in the situation and nodded, grabbing her stethoscope she leaned in and listened to her heart, checked her pulse and finally grabbed her chart. "It says she refused diner and although her pulse was irregular she seemed fine."

Eli's heart sunk as she watched the RN grab a red pen from her coat pocket and scribble something down. A red pen was only used to mark the passing of a resident. Nothing else.

"I will prepare her." Eli said.

"Ok, I'm going to call the coroner. He usually takes about thiry minutes." The RN looked up finally finishing writing and put a hand on Eli's shoulder, "I know how much you liked her, Eli. If you want to take a break I can have Raina come in and dress her for you."

"No," Eli said shaking her head, "I've been helping her dress for the passed five years, I know what she would want to wear."

"Alright."

"I'll finish my rounds when I'm done here, ok?"

"No, I'll take care of it. You go ahead and take a 5 minute break when you're done."

Nodding the RN walked out of the room leaving Eli to herself.

Looking down Eli noted all the wrinkles on the woman's aged faced, all the laugh lines. Walking to her closet, Eli found a deep purple coat with a matching embroidered undershirt and slacks. It was her favorite outfit.

Eli quickly uncovered the woman and changed her out of the night gown she wore into the coat and pants. She brushed her white locks, surprised to find it thick and soft as a newborns. Most who aged had thin very brittle hair. She rolled the woman onto her side and fastened a low bun at the base of her neck.

Turning and pulling out a small makeup box the old woman asked for each morning from the top drawer of her nightstand she extracted a facial powder, some rouge and a pale pink lipstick.

Lightly brushing her cheeks with the blush and going on to the rest of her face with the powder, she dabbed just a bit of lipstick on. Taking a step back Eli sighed, Miss Yamanaka looked her best.

Eli then took the thin white sheet under the comforter and placed it over Miss Yamanaka's face.

Eli walked down the hall to the nurses station and tapped on the counter, "She's ready."

"Ok, The coroner should be here about now. I finished your rounds for you."

"Thanks, well I'm going to take a quick smoke break, I'll be right back."

"Take a jacket, it's chilly outside."

"Will do!" Grabbing her coat and pack Eli walked down the brightly lit hallway and turned to walk outside, she smiled and held the door open for the coroner who was walking in just as she was walking out, "The nurses station is right down at the very end of the hall, the RN can tell you where she is."

"Thank you so much," The man said smiling as he wheeled in a stretcher.

"Not a problem."

A few minutes later the door opened again, the RN laughed with the coroner as he wheeled out the stretcher again, this time with a body on it zipped up snugly in a thick bag.

Eli watched enraged at their actions, 'Have some respect for the dead!' She thought as the two chatted and finally saying their goodbye's the man wheeled the body to the Hurst. The body shook and bounced at every crack or incline along the sidewalk only adding to the indignity. Unable to watch any longer, Eli quickly walked back inside.

"Hey!"

Turning, Eli found Raina waving with a stack of folded up cardboard boxes in hand, "C'mon, we have to go clear the room." She said.

"Oh yeah, so who are we sending her things to." Eli asked trying to remember if she'd ever seen a daughter, son or grandchild visit Miss Yamanaka.

"She doesn't have any. Their going to distribute her things to the other residence or donate it." Raina said as she walked into the now empty room and flicked on the overhead light.

Eli gasped, "Really? She doesn't have family to send it to?"

Raina shook her head, "Nope. Haven't you ever noticed? She's never had a visitor in any of the years she's been here. She never goes on home-leave, and never makes any calls. I don't even think she was married." Raina said folding up the blankets on the bed and stripping it bare.

"Well that's just sad, I wonder why she was so alone." She said opening the nightstand and placing the items in the boxes.

"I heard that she left her kids and husband to be with someone else." Raina chattered.

"Really? And so what happened to him?" Eli asked wrapping a glass statue up in newspaper to keep it from breaking.

She shrugged, "Who knows. I don't even know if that's the truth, just something I heard awhile back."

"Oh, Raina!" Eli laughed, "You had me thinking it was the truth!"

Raina laughed and continued on with packing.

Finished the drawer, Eli peeked in to make sure she hadn't missed anything when she found a small thin booklet. Fishing it out she turned it over in her palm and opened it. As soon as she did a violet fell to the ground.

Picking up the aged flower Eli again opened the book and stared at the picture within.

A young woman smiled, her arms wrapped around the arm of a man who in turn smiled back at her. She was very striking, blonde hair and blue eyed. She wore her hair in a high pony tail and very long, a snug dark purple dress hugged her lithe body lovingly. He seemed to be the exact opposite. Tan skinned with black hair and brown eyes, even so he didn't seem to care as he gazed down at her. He had on a the uniform soldiers donned at least 70 years prior.

"Look, you think that's her?" Eli asked showing Raina the photograph.

Walking over Raina whistled, "Man, she was gorgeous."

"She was! And look at that man, he's good looking too."

"Yeah, but I bet she could have done better."

"Raina!" Eli laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a bad person. Now help me get this room emptied before we have to do our second rounds."

"Yeah." Eli flipped the photo over and peered at the words written on the back,_ 'Ino&Shika, with love.' _Turning the picture back and placing it inside the book along with the flower Eli gently placed it in the box wondering about the couple in it. 'Who were you, Miss Yamanaka?'

* * *

The woman smiled and waved to the group ahead of her, "Hey guys, wait up!" She called stalling to a group of women ahead. One with long black hair, another with light brown, the last with striking pink.

"Hurry, Ino! Their announcing the squadrons already!" Yelled back the pink haired woman.

Jogging up she passed the group instead of stopping, "C'mon slow pokes!"

"Hey!" They cried and hurriedly jogged after her.

It was the beginning of spring, the air was crisp and cool and the rising sun was just peeking over the horizon. The city of Konoha was already bustling with activity.

When the group reached the meeting grounds they found it was already packed with young military hopefuls. A man stood on a platform above them calling out names and handing the youngsters papers. Presumably the names or their new comrades.

"I hope we get put in the same group, Ten-ten." Prayed the black haired girl starring up at the man with a terrified expression on her face.

"It's OK, Hinata, don't be nervous." Ten-ten said comforting her.

"Hinata Hyūga!" The man called.

The girl took a deep breath, and pushed through the crowd making her way up to the stage.

Soon they were all holding their papers, one with the names and pictures of their new teammates, another to be filled out and signed and the last a death waver.

"Those of you whose names were not called did not qualify for the forces at this time. You will receive letters in the mail with a further explanation, you may try out again if you wish, more information on that will be given at the main office in town. Those of you whose names were called find your team mates and gather together to wait for your squadron leader!" The man yelled before stepping off the platform.

Ino looked down at her assigned comrades and groaned, "Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." 'Not those guys!' She thought looking up just in time to see the said men walking towards her.

"Ino-Shika-Cho reborn, eh?" Choji said referring to their fathers before them.

"Seems that way, hey Ino." Shikamaru answered.

"Well this isn't my ideal group but what the heck." Ino huffed in exasperation. "Let's go to the training grounds, that's where it says this," Glancing back at the paper she checked their leaders name, "Asuma, is going to meet us at."

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Shikamaru shot back.

She'd grown up with the two, their father's always inviting hers' to their homes for dinner and vice-versa. She didn't have one child-hood memory that didn't involve either Shikamaru or Choji.

Once she'd gotten old enough though she'd stopped going to those get togethers and had instead opted to run out with her other friends, Sakura, Ten-ten and Hinata. It had been years since she'd hung out with them. In school they had run in different circles so it had been years that she'd seen, much less thought of them.

Looking now she felt a queer sense of pride at the men they had become, at the age of 18 on the cusp of adulthood Choji was no longer a round child but a robust brown haired man. He had the same large pink cheeks and small brown eyes but he'd matured and he had a pleasant air about him.

Shikamaru was still good looking, tan skinned from all those hours of laying about watching the clouds. Instead of the pony tail he'd once sported his black locks were now on par with the required length for men in the military.

"How have you been?" Asked Choji sitting himself down and pulling out a breakfast bar from his pocket to eat.

"Good, training with my father a lot and helping my mom with the flower shop. And you?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning against a tree.

"Working with my dad he wants me to be the next clan leader but I don't know."

Surprised Ino stared at him, "Why would you not want to do it?"

"He thinks he isn't strong enough." Shikamaru answered her.

"That's why you train, you shouldn't pass up an opportunity like that!"

"...I guess."

Glaring at him Ino shook her head, "And what about you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru, who had taken the time to lay down next to Choji gave a shrug, "Good."

"Oh, really? That's nice." Ino replied sarcastically.

"Fighting already?" A man asked as he stepped onto the grounds and joined them. He was tall, broad shouldered and handsome. He studied his students before introducing himself, "I am Asuma Sarutobi, I will be leading you for the next few years."

Ino pushed herself up and stood while Shikamaru and Choji followed suit.

"Now I'd like each of you to step forward one at a time and state your name and rank."

Ino looked to Shikamaru who in turn looked at Choji only to find him staring back. With a pout he stepped out of line and held up his hand, "Shikamaru Nara or the Nara Clan. Genin."

Ino took her turn next, "Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan. Genin."

Then Choji, "Choji Akimichi or the Akimichi Clan. Genin."

"We are Team 10." Asuma declared.

And so the tenth division was born.

Ino watched and cared for the two men as if they were her brothers, protecting and helping them whenever necessary and looked up to Asuma as a though he were a second father. Time passed them on and in a blink four years had come and their world was thrown into war.

Villages united and fought the incoming armadas which tried to rule their land and although they were winning the war was far from over.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji walked to the city gates and after giving proper identification were allowed in. It had been a long and grueling mission, though they had completed it there were still casualties. Two of the six family members had been lost and now a family in the land of waves mourned.

Ino sighed as she waved to Asuma who awaited them behind the walls. "How did it go?"

"Eh." Shikamaru grumbled.

Choji's eyes hit the ground.

"We lost two." She answered.

Asuma ran a tired hand through his hair and then turned to his pupils, "C'mon, let's go get some grub."

Choji smiled, "Only if you pay Sensei!"

"Not with you, glutton, he'd be in the poor house if he had to pay for everything you eat!" Ino said.

"Hey!"

Ino laughed, "I will take care of this one."

Asuma laughed and patted her shoulder, "That's my girl!"

"Just kidding!" She chimed. "I don't have enough to be supporting you three's eating habits!"

Asuma rolled his eyes at her.

"First, I need to report to the Hokage." Shikamaru pointed out. "She's not going to be happy when I tell her what happened."

This silenced the group and once again put a damper on their disposition.

The walk to the tower was a silent one each of the team members dreading the monstrous temper of the fifth.

They entered the building, a woman behind the main desk peered at them, "May I help you?" She asked.

"We have completed a mission and are here to see the Hokage."

"Alright, well if you would take a seat I will tell your here and she will call you when she's ready."

The four sat in the lobby looking out the large windows to the streets where vendors once sold candy's, food and knick-knacks to children and shops showcased a variety of goods. Now the street stood empty, the public too afraid of another invasion to step outside. The war also took a tole on trading, it was much too hard to traffickers to move pounds of food while trying not to get killed by rogue ninja and bandits. Most who tried without the aid of a soldier were killed before they even had a chance to make it to the closest neighboring city.

"When do you think it will end?" Ino asked, pain in her voice. She and Shikamaru were only two in the thousands that had already lost their fathers. Many of their friends had been killed as well leaving deep scars in their hearts.

"It's war, Ino. No one knows when it will end but it wont last. Just remember that." Asuma told her.

"I wish it would just quit." Choji added.

"You guys are killing my mood."

"Shikamaru, everything ruins your mood." Ino said.

"No, just you."

_THWAK_

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled his rubbing his shoulder.

"Stop it you two! Your acting like children." Asuma reprimanded.

Ino smiled and stuck her tongue out. "I wish I still was a kid."

"Me too." The other three agreed.

After talking with the Hokage and filling out paper work on the cause of deaths they were on their way.

"Geeze, that old lady still scares me." Choji complained as they entered their favorite restaurant. Finding a quiet corner of the room and they sat around a grill.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah me too, I'm actually surprised we didn't get demoted."

"Demoted!?" Ino yelled, "I didn't know our rank was on the line! How is it our fault those rogue bastards decided to attack us and those two freaked and ran off?"

"Quiet down, Ino. What exactly happened?" Asuma, who hadn't been allowed into the room asked.

A strained moment passed before Shikamaru piped up, "We were ambushed by about ten rogue ninja. They didn't have a headband so I'm not sure whether or not they were from Madara's army or just some rogue punks."

"Hello welcome back to Yakiniku Q!" Said their waitress a thin woman with tired eyes said, she smiled as she took their drink orders and quickly left to get them filled.

"Anyway," Shikamaru continued, "Two of the daughters got scared and ran off into the forest and before we could go after them they fell into a pit."

Asuma grimaced, a pit was a deep hole in the ground filled with any kind of deadly creature or weapon a thief could come up with.

The waitress was back, setting their drinks down she quickly took down what type of meat and vegetables each of them wanted and brought them out.

"Our next orders are coming sometime tomorrow." Shikamaru said as he watched their food sizzle on the grill.

"I'm surprised they aren't sending you three out tonight." Asuma replied, "Enjoy the rest while you can, it's probably all your going to be able to get for the next few days."

"Where do you think they will send us?" Asked Choji.

Shikamaru thought for a moment, "Somewhere in the east I'm betting."

"Near the ocean?" Ino asked, "What makes you think that?"

"It's where the armada is gathered and dispatching. They are taking over new land at an alarming rate and since our team is best at staling they could greatly benefit and maybe even push back the oncoming forces."

"What type of class do you think a mission like that garners?"

"S."

"I think so too."

"I think the food is ready." Asuma noted picking up his plate and serving himself while the others quickly followed suit.

Ten minutes passed in quiet chatter when Asuma stood, "Alright Kiddos I gotta go."

"What? We just started eating!" Ino remarked a bit peeved, "Are you ditching us for Kurenai?"

"I'm assigned to go on a mission."

"Oh."

"Yep," The older man stood and stretched a bit, "I'll be back. See ya."

They watched as he walked out of the small restaurant and disappeared.

"Hey!" Choji yelled startling both his teammates. "He didn't pay the bill!"

The three stared open mouthed at each other for a second and laughed for the first time in ages at their cunning sensei.

"That old rat!" Ino hooted.

Splitting the bill three ways they parted and went on their way home.

Ino walked into her apartment above her families flower shop, and sighed as she took off her uniform and threw it in the washer. It was a small home but her's non-the less. Her family had used it for storage until Ino was of age and converted it. After putting in a few windows and a bathroom it made for a nice pad.

White walls, wooden floors, and vases filled with flowers decorated her home. A large beige colored couch with a pull out bed was her room, a large TV set before her with a large chest of drawers. A small bathroom with a vanity and a small balcony completed the structure.

Walking into the bathroom she turned on the heat and bathed, washing away three days worth of grime. Wrapping herself in a towel she walked to her mirror and examined her face. She had always been a vein girl but as she'd grown had found that her looks although important were not everything. She was though still considered one of the most beautiful women in Konoha.

Grabbing a brush and working out all the tangles in her blonde hair she pulled out her bed and crawled beneath the blankets she kept on the mattress and sighed. Soon she was asleep.

A knock at the door woke her. Bleary eyed and sleep deprived she quickly glanced at the clock and groaned. 'What in the hell!?' She thought opening a drawer and grabbing for shorts and a shirt. "Hold on!" She grouched when the knock came again.

"Ino, its me."

Walking in the darkness she swung open the door and glared, "You couldn't have called?"

With a grave face Shikamaru turned to her."It's Asuma."

The moon was low that night, one of those that make you think you can reach out and actually touch it. Cool air with the promise of a cold winter the stars were clear and plentiful and dew covered the land making it seem to sparkle. It was a gorgeous night.

Ino sat on the couch stunned. Her heart hammering in her chest as she took in his words. "_He was killed."_ 'No, not Asuma... No one was stronger than him, it's a joke. It's got to be.' Even so, she knew the truth and she couldn't stop the choked sob that erupted from within her chest.

Shikamaru watched her as he fought back his own harsh reaction. Pushing himself away from the door frame he'd been leaning on her sat beside her on the bed.

"Does Choji know?" Ino asked quickly running into the bathroom and grabbing a tissue.

"Yeah. I stopped at his place first. He uh.. He wants to be alone."

Ino turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face scrubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes. She wiped her face and returned to the bed. "What about you?"

Shikamaru stopped and looked up at his teammate, his friend and could only stare.

Hair in a disarray down to her hips, eyes puffy and filled with tears, nose and cheeks red. He'd only seen her this bad once before, when her father was killed. "You look really ugly." But even so she was still a beautiful woman.

Ino glared and walked until she stood in front of him, "Your such an ass." She ground out her lips trembling, tears falling down her cheeks. Reaching out she pulled him close, buried her face in his neck and embraced him.

He didn't say a word just wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in his lap as she held him back.

_Asuma smiled as he placed the small velvet box in each of their hands. "Congratulations, you three have made it to__chūnin_. _This signifies our team and loyalties to one another, that even if we are apart we are together!"_

_Ino stared down at the little silver hoops sister to those held in her teammates hands. Taking it out of the case she took out the flowers she had in her ears and replaced them with the gift. Choji smiled as he poked a hole in his ear with the hoops. Shikamaru quickly followed suit. _

"_You are now, Ino-Shika-Cho." Asuma told them._

Ino woke the next morning her head resting on his arm, his body wrapped around hers, holding her close. She listened quietly and heard the slow in and exhale of breath telling her he was still sleeping. Peeking up over his shoulder she looked at the hour. 6:01 AM. Already the sun was pouring in through the curtains. Streams of golden light touched her and she shrank from it.

'How can it be this beautiful, when their gone?' She wondered thinking of her father as well as Asuma. 'Can't you show a little remorse and cry, even just for a day, an hour... a minute?'

From outside her window she listened as a morning bird sung, and she rolled over, turning her back to it she nestled herself into the warmth of Shikamaru's chest and fell back into a fitful slumber.

–

"Ino."

Someone was shaking her, a large hand clasped onto her shoulder.

"Ino." They said again.

"What?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"We have to go. Their about to send us out." Shikamaru stood not meeting her eyes and still dressed in the clothes he wore the night before. "Hurry, we still have to get Choji."

"Yeah." Glancing at the clock she winced, 12:52 PM. 'How did I sleep in so late?'

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Ok." Taking her uniform from the rack she'd had it drying on after the wash she quickly dressed. Reaching up she pulled her hair into a high bun and was ready. Grabbing her keys and weapons she locked up her apartment and stepped outside. "Let's go."

After picking up Choji the team was soon at the tower. They walked into the lobby, spoke to the same woman they had the day before and sat to wait. Only this time there was an empty chair beside them. There was no comforting presence, no teasing, no laughter.

The elevator doors opened and Shizune stepped out a heavy smile on her face, "The Hokage is ready to see you now."

She sat behind a large table, taking a small sip from the drink held in her hand, judging by the color and glass used, Ino figured it to be brandy. In front of her was a large pile of papers and several books, some opened, most piled on top of one another.

Pale blonde hair cascaded in two tails down her shoulders. Two tired amber eyes raised to meet them, "I'm sorry for your loss." She said setting her paperwork aside. "Under current circumstances, if you would like to post pone your mission in order to attend the funeral you may be granted two days leave."

Looking at the two men beside her Ino shook her head. 'Asuma would want us to go out and kick some ass.'

"No," Shikamaru said voicing their thoughts, "Asuma would want us to go on and not let his death cripple, but fuel us."

Tsunade smiled, proud of the soldiers they had become and nodded, "Okay then." Pulling out a scroll she held it out for Shikamaru to take. "These are the coordinates you three will have to strike at, the time and your objective. You three will be joining squadron 7 on the departure. You will leave an hour from now, gather whatever you may need and be sure to meet 7 at the gates. Dismissed."

"Yes, Hokage." The three chimed bowing low and heading out.

The three walked in silence a few blocks all still trying to come to terms with the fact that Asuma would not be there to protecting them, encouraging them to go on when all hope seemed lost.

Ino stepped away from the group and headed to a general store at the end of the block. "I have to stock up on bandages and alcohol."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, me and Choji will go and sharpen the blades on our kunai, give me yours and we'll get them done too."

Unhooking her pack from her thigh she held it out to him, standing she willed him to look her in the eye, to lift them from the ground and truly acknowledge her.

Feeling her gaze he couldn't help it, years of training told him to look people in the eye and so blue met brown.

He stared back, and for a moment they were there again. She was there again, in his arms crying, desperately seeking consolation and he was in hers. He was wrapping his arms around her, shoulders shaking with silent sobs, fingers tangled in her hair as he held her close.

This time it was she who averted her gaze. "I'll meet up with you guys at the gates." Turning back to the store she walked through the doors.

Watching her leave Shikamaru stood quietly before continuing on his way, trying to figure out what it was that was happening when Choji ribbed him in the shoulders.

"What was that?" Choji asked pulling Shikamaru from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Don't be coy, I saw what just happened. You two looked like you were going to jump on each other."

"Don't be stupid. It's Ino."

"Yeah and you're Shikamaru. You two had a crush on each other when we were kids, is it a ridiculous idea that those feelings might have returned?"

Shikamaru slowed his pace and sighed, "She's too troublesome of a woman." He said thinking of the blonde, "She's brash, loud and pushy. I don't want that in a wife, besides we are teammates. It would be a conflict of interest."

"Like that ever stopped anyone, look at Naruto and Sakura. Tenten and Neji! Hinata and Kiba!"

"Hinata finally agreed to see Kiba?"

"Not yet but it's going to happen, just wait and you'll see. Now stop trying to change the subject."

"It just wouldn't work."

"..."

–

She made for a somber sight, eyes cast down, lips pressed together, eyebrows drawn in anger and sadness. Blonde bangs framed her face lovingly, she wore her uniform proudly, the symbol of the Yamanaka Clan sewn above her heart. Her gait steady and ready to avenge her superior.

"Ino!"

"Hey, Sakura." She waved back, meeting them she nodded, "Naruto, Sai, Kakashi."

"Yo."

"Hello."

"Hey, Ino!"

They all greeted unable to look her in the eye.

"How is Kurenai?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head, she'd visited Asuma's wife after telling her mother goodbye. "She is just trying to keep a brave face, for the baby." She said.

"I see... and what about you three?"

Taking out her bag Ino held out the medical supplies, "Here, I didn't know if you guys had any so I bought two of everything." Ignoring her question, Ino held out the bottle of alcohol, Iodine and bandages.

Sakura placed her hand on Ino's back for a moment and then turned back to her gathered teammates.

Kakashi and Naruto were playing a game of rock paper scissors while Sai watched on curiously. Joining them Ino waited for her own crew to show up.

"There they are!" Naruto yelled his eyes smiling at the approaching men. "Hey, Shikamaru, Choji!"

"Hey." They called, bags slung over their shoulders.

"Here Ino, these are yours." Choji said giving her back her kunai.

Opening the pack and examine the knives she nodded, "These look great, thanks."

"Now that you two are here, let's begin." Kakashi said opening his scroll.

"Right." Shikamaru agreed mirroring his actions.

Together they read, "We are heading to the east, to the village that once was Uzushiogakure."

"Uzushiogakure?" Ino asked, "Why do they want us to go there?"

"Because, Madara won't suspect us to be there and we are to lie in wait until the next wave begins, you me and Choji will hold them down and once we have the enemy secured, Kakashi's team will sweep in and take them out. It should be a simple mission, in and out."

"Alright guys, time to go." With Kakashi leading the way and their plan in action the squadron headed out.

–

"INO, ABOVE YOU!" Sakura yelled as she buried a kunai deep into the heart of a man with black hair.

As soon as the words left her lips a woman jumped from the trees, a throwing star in hand aiming straight for Ino. Quickly deflecting the darts she made a dash for a large boulder where Shikamaru was currently sitting.

It was still then. Not even the wind dared blow.

They had made it Uzushiogakure and for two days had been holding off attack after attack, and successfully keeping the army from advancing any further. In the crumbling city they had waited to receive orders to return home after serving their purpose when they were ambushed.

"Shikamaru!" Ino gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Where is Choji?"

"He got caught back at camp with Sai and Kakashi!" She gasped tears running down her face, "Naruto and Sakura are about fifty feet to the left of us."

Shikamaru glared at the setting sun and punched the earth. "Damn it!"

Watching him, Ino begun to realize just how precarious their situation was, 'Shikamaru never looses his cool, if he's freaking out right now...'

"Ino."

"Shikamaru?" She asked looking up at him.

"Don't panic. We can make it out of this, we're about a three days walk to Yugakure." He said, "There is a base for Konoha in their main city. Headed north I bet we can make it in less than that, but the real challenge is going to be crossing the ocean. The bridge was bombed when the city was destroyed and since we left our boats back there, there is no connection."

"We can do that Shikamaru." Squinting into the distance she caught sight of pink hair just a ways away, "Now we just need to get to Sakura and Naruto to relay the plan."

Grabbing her hand in his he gave it a tight queeze, "Alright, I'm going to draw them away and when I give the signal you go, don't look back, don't wait, just go."

"What do you mean draw them away? What are you going to do?" She asked panic rising in her voice. 'Asuma, Choji, Kakashi, Sai... not Shikamaru too.' She thought tears already filling her eyes.

Shikamaru smirked, cupping her face in his hands he steadied her, "Hey, you're the one always telling us to man up. Come on Ino, now it's your turn to do the same." Quickly pulling her in he pressed his lips to hers hot and tight before letting go.

Stunned she watched that smirk turn into a grin. "Shikamaru..."

"Yeah, I know." With that he released her hand, "Get ready, when you go just grab those two and run north. I'll catch up when I can, ok."

"Right!" She turned the other direction, ready to make a break at any moment heart already pounding hard in her chest, cheeks already flushed. "And Shikamaru?"

"What?" He asked glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Come back to me."

"Always do."

Confused at that comment she was about to question it when he ran.

The second he did gunfire rang out.

"GO!"

And she was off tears blurring her vision as she watched him head in the opposite direction giving her that small window to slip away.

"Let's go!" Ino yelled grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling them deeper into the forrest.

All around them they could hear the heavy footfalls, 'Seven? No, at least ten.' She thought trying to figure out how many were after them, 'That would leave at least another seven or eight after Shikamaru.'

They ran it seemed like for hours, even when they could no longer hear the enemy they still pressed on. Only when the moon was high did they stop.

Gasping, Ino tried to catch her breath to no avail, her mouth and throat ached. Both cried out for water she did not have. 'Everything was left at camp, the only thing I have on me are my weapons.'

Next to her Sakura lay on the ground her chest heaving up and down, eyes clenched shut as though trying to block out the pains in her side and the cramping in her legs.

She strained her ears to listen in the still night for anyone, but could only hear Naruto a ways back vomit. She'd thrown up herself after the first hour but that had long passed.

"Ino... I'm sorry." Whispered Sakura who still lay on the ground.

"Me too." She whispered her voice breaking, "FUCK!" She growled punching at the ground and cursing several more times. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Sakura laid her hand on Ino's back comfortingly, "I know, we have to make it through this. For them, Ino. For Kakashi, for Sai, for Choji and for-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" She yelled throwing Sakura's arm from her body, "He's still alive, and he's coming back so don't you dare group him in with them!"

"...Ino."

Rubbing her face with a dirty hand she wiped the tears away and cleared her head. "Naruto!" She called.

From a few steps away the bushes rattled and out stepped the blonde, "Yeah?" He asked, voice scratchy, skin pale.

"Here's what we're going to do." Gathering them close Ino relayed the plan Shikamaru had given her hours ago, "Ok?"

"It's our only option we have to do it." Sakura said nibbling at her thumb.

"Yeah, it won't be too hard." Naruto nodded his color finally returning.

"Did you guys grab anything from camp? Water? Food?" Ino asked unstrapping her pack from her thigh, "All I was able to get was my kunai and throwing stars."

Sakura nodded eyebrows furrowed, "Ok, I grabbed the smaller of the two packs with water, I don't believe we put any food in them though." She said twisting the pack off her shoulders and unzipping it.

"And I got a couple dried pieces of meat in my pocket, I was saving it to snack on but... anyway here." Naruto said holding out a clear bag filled with meat.

"Ok, we should be good if we ration our water and food. If we keep going now and only stop for short breaks we can be out of here soon." Ino said, "Shikamaru said he'd catch up when he cans so lets be on the lookout for him."

Ignoring the look Naruto and Sakura exchanged Ino turned, "Let's go."

It took them a few hours to get off the island and two days to walk to the village of Yugakure. There they were hospitalized for two weeks, dehydration, exposure and various cracked ribs, broken fingers and in Naruto's case food poisoning from eating wild mushrooms they'd come across.

Everyday Ino sat, waiting to hear word that Shikamaru had been found, only to come up with none. He had run and never met up with them as promised. His body unlike Choji's and Sai's were not found. Kakashi was taken as prisoner but was alive and had been rescued.

And on the last day she was in the village she heard he was considered K.I.A.

Heartbroken she returned to Konohagakure like a butterfly whose wings had been chopped off.

She stood at Choji's funeral, then at Shikamaru's and cried openly with no shame. When she visited Asuma's grave she wept even harder when she found that the dirt was still fresh. They had all been taken from her in less than a month.

Within the year Ino went from active duty as a soldier to Advanced Medical Aid.

Put in on the front line of the war she saw many men and women come and go. Most grateful to be alive at the cost of limbs but a lot more were carried in already too far gone to bring back. In them she saw, somebodies Asuma, a pregnant woman's husband who would never be coming home. Somebodies Choji, a kind and caring son, an heir to a powerful clan whose life was cut too short or somebodies Shikamaru. A smart man who had a mother whose husband had already been taken leaving her alone in the world... who had a woman whose heart beat faster and whose world moved slower around him and never had the chance to tell him so.

In that time Ino had met and married one of the men from her class, a Kiba Inuzuka. It was a simmering love, full of passion and fraught with fights. The two had very strong personalities but always came back to one another. After a year, they were married and soon came Ino's first child. A black haired sharp toothed daughter.

She often caught herself thinking of Shikamaru, that one night, and that one kiss. She loved her husband but she knew had Shikamaru lived, her life would be much different. Even so, he had died, she would tell herself as she tucked away those memories and looked away from the past.

And so the years came, grim knocked at everyone's door, taking loved ones without warning and leaving only pain and sorrow behind. She worked alongside Sakura and Hinata, two of her oldest friends and together they made it through. The three cried as they buried Neji, Hinata's elder cousin, Akamaru, Kiba's beloved friend and Tenten whose death came just two days before the war was pronounced over.

At 30, Ino was a beautiful woman with eyes as hard as the sapphire stones they resembled and a sadness set deep in her heart. She stood at one last funeral procession and watched her old friend as they lowered her into the ground. She listened as the guards shot into the air and threw dirt over the casket and watched Tenten's husband hold their infant son with solemn condemnation.

When it was over Ino kneeled down, fixing the ruffled white socks her daughter wore, "Asuka you know how to fix your socks, why do you make me do it?" She asked her pouting child.

"I dunno." The eight year old huffed reaching out for her small puppy, "Come here Kira!"

Looking up at her husband standing tall she sighed, "Kiba, you ready?"

He gave her a halfhearted nod, "Yeah, lets beat it. This place gives me the creeps."

'Because you were almost here.' She thought remembering their first true conversation.

_Cast laid sturdily on his leg he lay in bed grouching at the nurses that came in and out of his room that day._

"_Hurry up and let me out of this stupid thing, how long does it normally take a doctor to get his ass in here!? You all are just a bunch of dis-organized idiots!" He'd yelled sending a nurse running out in tears._

_Angry Ino marched into his room, "HEY! We are not your personal monkies jack-ass and your not the only patient we have in here today! I have a man with his leg GONE, and look at you still here with what a broken fibula!? Get over yourself and STOP sending my nurses out crying ass-hole!" With that she'd marched back out and within the hour had been assigned to him for the duration of his stay._

"Why, Ino! Is that you?" The weary voice came towards her.

The old woman was frail, her hair thin but her eyes were as sharp as her sons once were.

Ino jerked at the sight of her, "Hello Mrs. Nara!" She said taking the woman's outstretched hand in her own, "How have you been?"

The old woman nodded and smiled creating more creases along her eyes and lips. "Good, just getting by, but you know since the war ended things have gotten so much less expensive!"

Ino nodded, "That they have! It's just an added relief to be honest, Asuka, do not run on the graves! Asuka!" Ino yelled spotting her wayward daughter. "Excuse me for just a second!" She said running to catch her wayward daughter.

Toting a pouting child Ino smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, she's quite a handful."

"She's yours?"

"Yeah, mine and Kibas'. This is Asuka, Asuka say hello to Mrs. Nara, she used to baby sit me when I was your age and her son was one of my best friends."

Asuka looked up to Mrs. Nara, and the two smiled at one another, "Hi!" The child chirped.

"Hello, Asuka." Looking back at Ino she nodded, "You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you."

That night Ino lay awake listening to the soft snore of her husband and felt the light weight of her child laying fast asleep in her arms.

She lay in the dark night wondering what it would be like to be next to Shikamaru, to have his child in her arms and in that moment she hated herself.

The next month passed, leaving Ino scrambling to catch up with the changing times. It was like the lands had released a great sigh now that the countries were at peace. Every village head were sent to the summit to draw up and agree upon the new laws. Now completed and on their way home, the country was flooded with relief.

The city gathered around the gates, awaiting the return of their Hokage. Ino stood next to Kiba who held Asuka high on his shoulders as they waited, surrounded by those death spared on the battlefield.

Sakura held fast to Naruto, who in turn patted Kakashi's shoulder. Rock Lee, the only survivor of team Guy, watched with no shame in the fact that tears flowed steadily down his cheeks. Next to them Hinata and Shino surrounded Kurenai, whose child, now a toddler tugged at her skirts.

"Sakura!" Ino called waving to the pink haired woman. Turning Sakura smiled and waved back, her pregnant belly bumping Naruto as she did so. In her arms was a blonde haired little boy with feisty green eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto turned as well and called out.

Weaving through the crowd, holding fast to Kiba's hand, Ino made her way towards them.

"Can you believe it's really over?" Sakura asked, her voice tired.

"No. I can't." Ino answered giving Naruto a hug, "Hey stranger." She said greeting him before turning and kissing the child in Sakura's arms. "Hey Minato!" She said smiling as the little boy blushed deeply.

"Hi aunty Ino, Uncle Kiba!"

"Hey Ino, what's up, Kiba." Naruto said patting Kiba on the back.

"Naruto!" Asuka yelled kicking her legs, "Carry me!" She cried leaning towards him and reaching out her arms.

"Asuka, stop you're going to fall!" Kiba scolded setting Asuka back on the ground.

"Here." Naruto said picking her up on his shoulders.

"She's gotten so big." Sakura remarked.

"Yeah, she just got a check up and already weighs 60 lbs. I remember her weighing 5 when she was born!"

Sakura shook her head, "She was so little! I hope this one comes out as easily as Minato did."

"The gates are opening!" Kiba said, interrupting their conversation.

Slowly the large double doors were pulled back. A hush fell over the city as everyone took in a collective breath. The Hokage walked, her pace slow and steady, face hard, eyes sharp.

Then she stopped and faced the eintire village of Konoha. "Peace will now reign." She said turning and waving her hand back to the gates.

Over a thousand curious eyes turned back to the gates as men and women alike filed in. A few were carried in by foot soldiers.

A new silence filled the crowd as they watched the ghosts file in one by one.

Then it came, like a roar in the back of her throat tearing it's way out from the very pit of her body. Years of pent up pain spilled out into that scream, the blood sped through her veins as it mixed with adrenaline and something else entirely. "SHIKAMARU!" She pushed and shoved people out of the way breaking the hush and running until there was no one and she held him tight in her arms.

Just like that, the crowd exploded and people flooded the street, finding loved ones they'd thought were gone. The crowd was alive with tears and whoops of joy as families were pieced back together.

"Ino!" Shikamaru whispered squeezing her in an embrace.

"You never came home, they found the sight they thought you'd been killed at, so much of your blood was found, "Ino babbled unable to stop the flow of tears, unable to stop her body from jerking and trembling. "We burried you," She wailed, "You were dead, oh god we thought you were dead, Shikamaru! I thought you were dead!" She rested her head against his chest and tried to calm the sobs as she felt the steady _shomp, shomp, shomp_ of his heart beating. "Your hair is gone!" She cried, stupidly blurting out the obvious.

"Shhh, I know." He told her kissing the top of her head, "I know... Choji and Asuma are gone..." He murmured.

Ino nodded, "Yes."

Shikamaru took a deep wavering breath and coughed, "How is my mother?"

"I saw her last month, she's doing well." She replied looking up at him. "Oh, Shikamaru..." She said her hands caressing the scars on his throat, on his jaw, cheeks and temple. "You're back from the dead."

It was just them, they were all each other needed and in that moment time had not only stood still but reversed for them.

"Ino..." Shikamaru whispered into her ear.

"What is it?"

"Mama!" Came a voice Ino had no trouble placing, even in the crowd of roaring thousands.

Kiba, Naruto and Sakura ran to the two followed closely by Kakashi and the rest of team 8, breaking the spell and thrusting reality into the couples faces.

Ino held on to his hand as long as she could before he was pulled away into the arms of what was left of the rookie 9.

"SHIKAMARU!" They all echoed, awe and pain touching their voices.

He stood as they all took turns holding him, bombarding him with questions and memories.

Ino could only watch, study his face, drink in his presence and breathe in his breath. She felt herself losing it, she knew it was wrong but there was no way to fight off the sensation. She was a moth and he was the flam she'd been long craving.

"Come on, Shikamaru has to report to the Kage Tower now." Kiba said as he pulled her into his arms, "You ok?"

Tearing her eyes away from Shikamaru as he walked away, she nodded numbly, "Y-yeah... Just... I don't know." She answered truthfully. She took Asuka from his arms and started the journey back home, unaware of Kiba's eyes baring worriedly on her back.

She didn't see him for the next few days, she heard though. He was back with his mother, he'd been a prisoner, held captive deep in the heart of enemy territory, used as bait once they'd extracted any and all information they could from him. He was a broken man, she heard from his neighbors that he would wake them up with his screams in the dead of night. They would pass his home on the way to the store, or work to find him just sitting on the porch, eyes so far gone, fixated on the nothingness in front of him.

It hurt her to hear those stories and know he was not okay. She constantly fought the urge to go and see him. She sat up at night with a yearning to see him that rocked her to the core. Terrified of the feelings brewing within, knowing the consequences that would come if she were to see him.

Kiba knew what was happening, he was far from a fool and it wasn't hard to see the look of unadulterated love that cloaked his wife's eyes the moment they fell upon Shikamaru. It was the look he'd worked for years to receive and it killed him to watch it be thrown so easily at another.

He watched his wife pace at night, he swore he could feel her nerves as she fought to try and sleep; As she fought to try and stay with him. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever loved, complicated and intelligent, she made for quite the package.

How could he not have loved her? She'd had him from the time she leveled him with that angry blue gaze. He was swept away in the tide, there was never a moment of doubt. Not for him. She though, she was always in love with Shikamaru. He had accepted the fact that he'd never get her full heart, he still vowed to love her so sure that nothing could break them apart until now, back from the dead and without even meaning to, Shikamaru was destroying all that Kiba had worked so hard to build and protect.

The day she went to see him was one none of the three would forget.

She knew what she was stepping into and walking away from and still she chose to walk.

"Hello Mrs. Nara." Ino greeted Shikamaru's mother at the door. It was a cool autumn day, the sun reflected every hue from honey to the lightest brown in Ino's unbound hair. She wore a thin pale violet long sleeve and jeans, "I need to speak with Shikamaru, please."

An odd look crossed the woman's face but she nodded and ushered her in. "Let me go an get him for you, do you want some tea while you wait?"

Ino smiled, "No but thank you."

Eyes tired with age but smiling none the less, glistened, "No problem, Shikamaru! Ino is here!" She called down the dark hallway, tightening the light sweater around her thin frame the older woman made her way to the other side of her home to her rooms leaving the two alone.

There was a slight rustle from the room down the hall, then with footsteps light as the wind he entered the room, hands shoved into the pockets of a pair of wrinkled sweats, no shoes, an equally wrinkled grey shirt as well as a wary look in his eye. "Hey."

Unable to take her heart from her eyes she could only look at him for a moment. Reason completely lost to her she walked to him, arms outstretched and enfolded him in an embrace, "Hey." She whispered against his chest, fighting the tears stuck in her throat.

"Ino..." Shikamaru said pulling her from him, "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice tired body strained.

Taken back, Ino stared up at him, "What do you mean?"

"I just- Damn-it, Ino. I can't handle seeing you right now." He said taking a few steps away from her. "You have a family, you have a life here. Go back to it."

"Shikamaru, I wouldn't have made any of it if I had known youd come back!" She yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Don't, Ino." He said.

Too proud to beg, Ino held her head high. Passed the years of yearning, through the anger and pain she nodded. "I see. Goodbye then, Shikamaru." Turning on her heel she took a step before he grabbed her and held her in his arms.

With a slight sigh Ino relaxed in his embrace and held him back, "I missed you, Shikamaru." She whispered against his chest. "I thought you were gone."

"I was." He said running his fingers through her hair, inhaling her scent, reveling in the feel of her heart beating against his. "I thought about you every single day."

"I prayed and prayed. I didn't know what to do... And when I saw you... I was so sure you had been killed, Shikamaru. I was so sure, there was no sign of you, no word, nothing! That was the worst part." Pulling back, she held his face in her hands, gazing into his eyes trying to memorize every detail, every eyelash, every freckle and mole. "And when we buried that empty casket..."

"Yeah, I know." He murmured before finally acknowledging the elephant in the room, "So... Asuka is her name, how old is she?"

"She just turned 8 a few months ago."

"Any siblings?"

"No..."

"How is Kiba?"

"Shikamaru, I di-"

"How is he?"

Looking down Ino swallowed the lump in her throat, "He's worried." Looking him back in the eye she spoke the truth, "He's worried about me... and you."

Brushing the tears from her cheeks, Shikamaru nodded, "I don't know what to do, Ino."

"I don't either." Biting her lip, Ino blushed and leaned in, gently she brushed her lips against his.

"Ino.." He whispered squeezing her.

"I love you, Shikamaru." She cried thinking of the man she'd left at home who loved her more than life itself and of the daughter she knew would never understand. "I've always loved you. Oh god, Shikamaru, what am I going to do?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to her forehead, traveling down, his lips memorizing every curve, dip and moment. All the while fighting the demons within, fighting the urge to shudder and tell her every tortuous moment he'd spent lying trapped and helpless in that cell hidden deep in enemy territory. "I prayed for you and wished for death, every day." He said against her lips, "I never even entertained the idea of seeing you again. Here you are."

She knew then and there that she would never be able to part from him."I'm here." She whispered rocking him back and forth as they crippled to the ground in unison. "I can't leave you again, Shikamaru."

His body shook as he recalled all the times her face had come to mind. It was the only thing that kept him tied to the world. During the whippings, the brutal beatings, the starvation, dehydration, and torture. It had been her face keeping him from slipping off into insanity. On the nights were snow would fall and the breeze would freeze the blood running through his veigns, it had been the memory of her arms holding him tight that kept him warm. She had been his soul, constantly nagging at him to not give up and die. And he loved her for it.

And so she stayed. Holding him through the agonized wails, the unfairness, the ghosts and demons that remained. He told her his fears, and told her what they'd done to him.

The hours passed slipping away into days. For two whole days Ino spent her time ignoring the world around them and laying unmoving in Shikamaru's arms. She ignored the calls, ignored the knocks at the door and cried, thinking of the man she was going to leave behind.

"I love him, Shikamaru, but not like you."

"I know. You do what you have to, Ino."

She left an hour later.

Konoha was a prosperous city but everybody still knew everybody and the rumor mill was as rampant as a group of teenager girls. It came as no surprise to Ino, when on her walk home people openly starred at her, some with curiosity, most with open disdain.

Ino didn't care. She ignored them all as she made her way to her home.

Surrounded by trees, set high in the mountain her house showed their wealth and prosperity. She didn't care about any of it.

"Mamma!" Came a cry followed by her daughter who pumped her legs as fast as she could toward her.

"Hey baby!" Ino cooed running her fingers through her hair and kissing her cheeks. "I missed you, love!" She laughed as Kira bound after the two barking loudly for attention.

"Where did you go?" The little girl asked, her blue eyes full of accusations. "You didn't even say bye to me!"

"I know, I'm sorry, baby. I had to go see a friend he wa-"

"It was Shikamaru, right?" Asuka growled pulling out of Ino's reach, "Daddy said you would pick him over me! I knew it!" She yelled turning on her heal and running.

"No! Asuka! Asuka!" Ino yelled, deciding not to chase after her, Ino focused her fury elsewhere. "KIBA!" She yelled slamming her fist against the door breaking the latch and sending it flying open, "KIBA!"

The man appeared, disheveled wearing only jeans and stinking of alcohol. "Oh look, my faithful wife has finally decided to return home!" He sneered, turning his back on her and pouring himself a cup of water.

"What did you tell her, you bastard?" Ino yelled coming at him.

"I told her the truth!" Taking a drink and clearing his throat he focused his gaze on her, "Why did you even bother to come back? Did you think I would take you back? Everyone saw you go into his house, Ino. EVERYONE! And you didn't leave for two whole fucking days!" Slamming his cup down on the table the fragile glass gave in and was crushed in his fist. "I'm not stupid, I know what you two were up to! Rekindling old feelings, huh!? How did that go? Did you tell him how much you hate me and the life you have then let him fuck you till the cows came home?"

The slap that came made him see stars. It had been so long that he'd forgotten how deadly she was.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Kiba! Don't you dare! I tried to love you like you loved me! I gave you life! I gave you everything I could, but you're not him Kiba! You were never him!"

"Shut up, Ino."

"No, you want to crucify me for something I have no control over, well fuck you! If I could, I would love you with all my heart but I can't! I just can't, Kiba. I love you for giving me Asuka, I love you for loving me, but I can't love you like that."

And just like that, Kiba saw his wife slip away. He saw the beautiful woman who blushed and laughed with him all through the years pluck her heart from his hands. "Ino, please... I lo-"

She held up her hand, "Kiba, don't." She whispered, her voice cracking at the same time Asuka stepped into the room, tears drenching her lovely face.

"Daddy." The little girl cried throwing herself into his arms.

"Asuka!" Ino wailed reaching for the child only to have her scream and Kira snap at her hand.

"NO!" Asuka yelled, "I wanna stay with my daddy! Go away, leave us alone!"

Ino steadied herself as she was embraced by the hate lodged deeply in her daughters eyes. She walked up the staircase that led to hers and Kiba's room. Packed all that she needed and left.

Shikamaru was waiting for her on the front porch when she got back. He opened his arms to her and in them she found it was as though she was finally returning home.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

They lived together in the Nara compound ignoring the cities animosity those first few months until gradually people accepted their choice and gave them the peace they sought.

Ino returned to her families flower shop and restored it to the bustling business it once was.

Asuka stayed with Kiba leaving Ino only to watch as her child grew had babies of her own and thrived, never once giving her mother a second glance.

Kiba re-married and spoke little when asked about his first wife.

The pasture stood, a lone figure in the cemetery as the casket was lowered into the ground. He prayed over the newly passed, placed his cross in her frail hands left.

Hours later a woman entered the meadow, her black hair streaked with white flowing in the wind, striking blue eyes barring down at the fresh mound of dirt and grave marker.

"Mother." She whispered running her fingers over the words.

"_Shikamaru & Ino Nara"_

Asuka shook her head and stood. 'This is gonna kill dad.' She thought as she went to give word to her father of the love he'd lost. "I hope you were happy." She whispered bitterly.

**-End**

**SUENA: There are probably a lot of mistakes in this story but I just had to finish it and get it posted, sorry for my sloppyness feel free to ****criticize. **


End file.
